Love on a Royal Day at the Beach
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: A royal beach getaway for Jade, Mileena and Kitana, a day full of opportunities for love, fun, and heartwarming misadventures. One-shot, Mileena with a perfect, gorgeous face, and loads of yuri. Enjoy, Read and Review.


**Love on a Royal Day at the Beach**

 **By YuriChan220 & Major Mike Powell III**

In Princess Kitana's chambers, Mileena slumps on the large bed, fanning herself while Jade is looking out the window. It's summer in Edenia right now and pretty much everyone is outside doing activities together. Kitana is out shopping and Jade is there to watch over Mileena for some reason, not that she needed it. Mileena rolls on her back, still fanning herself.

"Why is it soooo hoooot!?" she groans. "This weather is KILLING me!"

"I don't blame you one bit," Jade says. "Even with the window open, the heat is getting me as well."

"When is Sis coming home?" the short haired woman rolls on her belly and kicks her legs back and forth. "I'm bored already!"

"It's only been 20 minutes and you're bored?" Jade turns toward her lover. "Seriously, you need to learn to be patient."

"I still don't know why I can't go with Sis on this little shopping trip. I'm responsible like she is."

"Kitana has her reasons," Jade sits on the edge of the bed and pets the little sister. "But for now, let's just wait until she gets back. She told us we're going somewhere when she gets home soon."

"Do you know where?" Mileena questions.

Jade shrugs with a sad smile. "Unfortunately, no."

"Awwwww!" The short-haired woman falls on her back with a groan.

The tanned woman sighs. Having Mileena around can be a bit of a pain, but she's cute nevertheless. That's why she and Kitana love her so much, especially now, no longer under Shao Kahn's control. From that time, since his fall and the restoration of Edenia, the short-haired woman became part of the royal family, and best part is: her face became beautiful, just like the woman she was cloned after.

But right now, the short haired woman is bored out of her mind, waiting for her big sister to get home…and to know where they are going. Jade tries her best to keep her company, but even so, Mileena just wants Kitana back.

Speak of the devil, they hear the doors open and Kitana walks in the room with a couple of large bags in her hands. Mileena immediately jumps from the bed and hugs her big sister.

"I missed you so much, Sis!" she says.

"I've only been gone for 20 minutes," Kitana says.

"You know how she is with you, Kitana," Jade says with her arms crossed. "Always the clingy one."

Kitana looks down at her little sister. "Now, Mileena. Now that I'm here, I'm going to tell you where we're going."

"Yes?" Mileena pulls away with a wide smile on her face.

"We're going to the beach today. It'll be a lot of fun."

MIleena gasps happily and hugs her sister again. "Woooow! The beach~?! You're the best, Sis!"

Jade rolls her eyes while shaking her head in dismay. "Yup. Always the clingy one."

Kitana couldn't agree more. However, despite Mileena being so clingy, she still loves her, like a lover and sister to her.

"What's in those bags?" Milleena asks.

"I'm glad you asked~" Kitana pulls up one that has a skimpy pink swimsuit, and she hands it to Mileena. "This one's for you. And for you Jade..." She hands her another skimpy swimsuit, exactly the same as Mileena's. "This is for you."

"So...skimpy," the tanned woman says. "They're _so_ small..."

"That's the point~" Kitana holds out hers. "And this is for me. All of us in these skimpy bikinis...we're even~"

"Go on, try them on~" Kitana says.

Mileena and Jade take off their clothing and hold up the bikinis. Mileena puts hers on first and stops to take a look at herself. It's more…or less than just a bikini. Somewhat...it's floss, basically, barely covering her breasts and her crotch at most. It's similar to her pink ninja outfit, but different at the same time. The same goes for Jade, though it's a little skimpier than Mileena's. Heck, it almost shows her nipples and that leaves the dark-haired, tanned woman embarrassed.

"Ooouuu I feel seeexy~! Oh Sis, this is so awesome!" Mileena almost purrs, giving her curvaceous body a little rub down, cooing as her hands gently caress her hyper-exposed skin while she wiggles her hips oh so sensually, all the while smiling from ear to ear with her eyes closed. The pink-themed woman relishes in this new gift from her beloved sister.

"S-Sheesh, leave it to her to be this shameless..." Jade rolls her eyes yet she can't help but smile and she does her best to keep one hand away from covering her crotch while her arm relaxes and she moves her forearm under her hyper-exposed breasts, the slings on her bosom making the tanned skin bulge slightly.

"You both look absolutely incredible, Jade, Mileena~" Kitana breathes and smiles sweetly, and then she gets started on putting on her own bikini, her own cobalt-blue sling with clearly-tailor-made pieces of cloth designed to look like her very own steel fans, that cover her most sacred place and the peaks of her breasts.

"...Oh this is the most gorgeous you've ever looked, Kitana...oh by the Elder Gods..." Jade covers her face with one hand...yet she clearly peeks through the gaps between her fingers. Mileena, on the other hand is squirming where she stands.

"Oh Sis you're divine~! Haaah, I wanna take a gooood~bite out of you!" She's openly drooling and blood peeks out of one of her nostrils.

"Ufufu, well, don't leave any marks, Ok Mileena~?" Kitana jokes, hip tilted, one knee slightly bent, forearm under her royal Edenian bosom and hand resting on the elbow of her other arm. The blue-themed woman holds her elegant-sexy pose, her eyes with a twinkle in them as she relishes in being the center of her beloved bodyguard and best friend, and sister's attention.

"Haaah~!" Both Mileena and Jade swoon at this and exchange looks. They share a happy giggle and turn toward their lover.

"Well, come on~" Kitana says. "We have no time to lose. Let's go."

They grab some shirts to cover their exposed bodies, head toward the carriage Kitana has reserved and they head toward the beach within 15 minutes.

They arrive at the beach, and Mileena is the first to trot toward the ocean and look around. There are other people around of course, having a good time, but she's not paying attention to that. She twirls toward her big sister with a happy smile.

"Wow! The beach is amazing!" She says happily.

"Isn't it~?" Kitana says as she sets down the towel once they picked a good spot. "Now come on. Let's put on some sunscreen before we do anything else."

"Yes, Sis!" Without hesitation, the short haired woman rushes to their spot. Jade has just finished putting up the umbrella to give shade.

However, before they put on the sunscreen, the ladies take off their shirts, showing off their wonderful sling bikinis much to the other people's surprise and great delight. The other beach goers stop whatever they're doing and just stare at the three gorgeous women.

"They're staring," Jade comments.

"Let them stare~!" Mileena says. "They're probably amazed...or jealous that we got these wonderful bikinis. Thanks to Sis!"

"Awww, stop, you're embarrassing me~" Kitana nervously chuckles, putting a hand to her mouth.

The green-themed woman rolls her eyes, knowing that whatever kind of complaints she has will likely fall on deaf ears. She wouldn't be as embarrassed if it were just her and her two beloveds on this beach, but regardless, she does feel very privileged to be here with her life-long best friend and her once-rival, especially now, looking like they do for each other.

As the three ladies settle down and decide that Jade and her absolutely exquisite caramel skin shall receive a good, _most thorough_ rub down with the sunscreen, Mileena can't help but marvel at both the amazing body of Jade and their surroundings.

Edenia is known for many wonders and unparalleled beauty. That beauty had once been marred horrendously by the merging with Outworld when _he_ came to power, but time has long since healed those wounds.

Mileena is dazzled by the natural beauty of both the beach she stands on, the crystal-clear water of the ocean that gently laps at the shore, the marble-white sand that gets everywhere...and of course, the absolutely flawless, oh so warm bronze skin of Jade that she has the joy and honor of touching to her heart's content with both hands as she and her Big Sister Kitana lather their green-themed fellow ninja woman in the sunscreen. The skin of Jade is a treasure, their treasure, and the sun shall not dare burn it!

Once they are done, they pull away and Jade stands up to have them look at her shiny, flawless tanned skin. It shines from the bright sun and Kitana and Mileena can't help but swoon.

"Gorgeous~!" Mileena comments.

"Looks like we got the magic touch~" Kitana adds, snapping her fingers.

"A-are you done staring? We still got you two, you know?" Jade says.

"Certainly, buuuut...who goes first?" Mileena questions.

Jade shrugs and smiles as she walks up to Kitana. "I shall tend to you, my beloved Princess. Lie down, okay~?"

Kitana does what she's told and Jade goes right to work. Mileena watches in awe as Jade does her own magic with her hands on Kitana's beautiful body. Her hair is out of the way just so that Jade can do her back and other places. This is like Heaven to the princess.

It's so nice just to have a relaxing day when not doing her duties as the princess, just going out with her beloveds like this is more than enough.

Hands rub up and down, through each spot on Kitana's body, especially when turning her over and doing the rest. Mileena cannot help but kneel down to their level, watching them while swooning again. It feels like she's falling in love all over again.

"You two are so beautiful...~!" she says.

"Oh, you're going to be beautiful too once I'm done," Jade says. "And...there. All finished."

Kitana and Jade stand up and Mileena can see the flawless white skin of her beloved, showing it off to the world. It's shining brightly like the sun.

"I feel like fainting right now~" the short-haired woman says.

"Now don't do it for real~" Kitana says, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Because Jade and I...are both going to rub sunscreen on you~"

"Ooohhh! Yes, please, I'm all~yours, Jade Baby, Sis!" Mileena gives a child-like cheer and then, she coos sweetly in utter delight as she gets gently pulled towards her two beloveds and she finds herself sat on her knees on the towel, her calves spread and her hands at her sides. Kitana and Jade giggle and coo softly as they basically sandwich Mileena between them.

Jade kneels behind Mileena while Kitana straddles the pink-themed woman's lap, the best friends moving in the most beautiful, pleasurable sync imaginable as they use their own gorgeous curves, barely contained by their sling bikinis, to lather up Mileena in the excess sunscreen, "sharing" the goopy lotion with Mileena from their skin to hers.

The short-haired woman of the tenderly erotic trio on the beach towel can't help but moan oh so sweetly, her eyes fluttering shut in bliss, mouth parted in a little "o" shape with sweet sounds of gentle pleasure coming forth. Mileena is enveloped in warmth and bliss, just relaxing, relishing in the perfect curves of white chocolate and caramel that embrace and rub her own ample curves.

Mileena can't help herself and she moves her hands to cup Kitana's perfect face, oh so very idential to her own, and she pulls her in to share a deep, passionate, tongue-laden kiss that has Kitana's eyes momentarily widen but the princess soon relaxes completely and obliges her "little sister", kissing back with just as much love and eagerness.

Jade can't help but pout, just a bit, yet she soon smiles and wraps her arms around Mileena and Kitana, the tanned woman lovingly nuzzling the short locks of the pink-themed woman between her and her best friend. She feels quite privileged to bear witness to this tender affection from the best seat, and thank the Elder Gods she angled their umbrella in just the perfect way earlier when they arrived. Otherwise, well, their fellow beach goers would be getting a tremendous, nigh indecent show of sling bikini-clad ninja lesbian afection.

Eventually, though, Jade can't help herself. She gets slightly jealous and greedy, thus she playfully pokes Kitana's cheek and the blue-themed woman blinks twice, then giggles after pulling away from a pouting Mileena's lips.

"Oh Jade Baby, you jerk~ Hmph, Ok, you get one too, silly," Mileena shares her pout with Jade's via a kiss by tilting and turning her head with Jade leaning over her shoulder, which results in the two kissing sweetly, leisurely, with a dash of tongue here and there and Jade's huge breasts squished even more against Mileena's back, with Kitana smiling as she lovingly caresses her two beloveds' beautiful, silky black locks, from Mileena's short cut to Jade's long, beautiful ponytail.

They pull away and gaze at each other lovingly.

"You were holding it in for a while, huh?" Kitana says.

"I got kinda impatient," Mileena says. "I needed that."

"So did I," Jade says. "Besides, this is OUR date after all."

"Oh, so now that we're done kissing," Mileena grabs her big sister's hand and gently tugs her. "Let's go for a dip! Come on, come on! I'm dying to play~!"

"Mileena!" Kitana can't help but laugh as she follows her happy little sister to the water.

"Haaaah...Mileena...you've changed a lot." Jade says as she slowly follows. "That's what I love about you."

The three ladies trot to the water and Mileena is the first to splash Kitana once she stops. The blue-themed woman retaliates by splashing back, followed by Jade splashing her best friend. Pretty soon, it's an all-out "war" with water. The ladies are laughing and having a fun time with each other. Mileena has never had this much fun in her life. She's finally got a happy life with her two girlfriends and it's all wonderful. She's doing what she's never done before, what she never had the chance to do before in her old life.

The regular folk stop and stare at the three of them playing like teenage girls and can't help but look at their exquisite bikinis. They are just swooning at how their breasts jiggle, their beautiful faces showing nothing but happiness, and most of all, their amazing bodies, particularly the tanned woman's. The regular beach goers almost forget what they are doing right now due to the cool view of those three women.

Mileena gets splashed by Jade, causing her to stumble forward, but Kitana catches her, making her blush and look up at her sister. It makes her want to swoon at her beautiful looks even though her face is exactly the same as hers. But it doesn't matter.

"Sorry Sis," she says softly.

"No, it's alright. You can't help yourself, can you?" Kitana brushes some strands of hair from her face.

"Nope~!" Mileena straightens up and wraps her arms around her sister's neck. "You're just so beautiful, Sis~!"

Just then, Mileena's stomach rumbles, making her blush heavily and slump a little.

"I'm so sorry..."

Kitana gives an elegant giggle. "Somebody's hungry~"

"We've been playing for a while," Jade says. "Come on, let's see what we can eat."

"I got just the thing," Kitana says. "Follow me, ladies."

They step out of the water and dry up before sitting down and Kitana takes out a basket, filled with food that's slightly familiar yet alien to them.

"Kitana...you brought these from Earthrealm?" Jade says.

"Indeed, I did, Jade." Kitana reveals and Jade and Mileena's mouths water at the really delicious-looking goodies their blue-themed sweetheart just took out of that basket. "Some souvenirs I took with me from my last trip to Earthrealm. Call it...tokens of good will between our worlds. Now, enough looking, more eating~ I'm starving too, you know?" The three ladies share a laugh and then, they dig in, sharing a comfortable silence as they fill their tummies with the, well, literally otherworldy goods.

Eventually, the food and drink is no more than a happy memory. The basket Kitana brought is now filled with nothing but wrappings and casings that were once filled with the food and drinks.

Satisfied, the three ladies share a little cuddle as they sit side by side by side. A cheek rub, a gentle squeeze to a thigh, a kiss to the cheek reciprocated by a kiss to the lips, the works.

Eventually, with some small degree of sadness now that their day of fun is coming to its end, Jade, Mileena and Kitana sit on the sand with their beach towel draped over their shoulders like an improvised blanket as they gaze upon the setting sun.

They had so much fun today, the sunshine just flew by.

The Edenian sky is painted a beautiful orange with dashes of pink and purple, a natural sunset atmosphere seen only in this realm, their realm, their home.

"...Oh Mileena, darling, you're so precious~" Kitana nuzzles Mileena's cheek, where some moisture has gathered. The pink-themed woman blinks twice and gingerly reaches up with her index finger to touch her wet cheeks, noticing that some silent tears were slipping down her fair skin.

"I...s-sorry, I...just...I'm so happy...I feel so much bliss, and yet...w-why am I shedding tears...?" Mileena rubs her eyes with her fingers, then back of her hands, unable to stop the tears and the few rebellious sobs and soft hiccups.

"It's Ok, Mileena. It's Ok. It happens sometimes. Sometimes, one gets overwhelmed with happiness that tears are the only way to show that joy. It's a wonderful thing~" Jade herself blinks away a couple of tears of her own.

A few more soft sobs and hiccups here and there, and Mileena's tears of joy finally stop flowing, helped particularly by Jade and Kitana nuzzling and cuddling the short-haired woman between them in their beach towel-clad embrace.

"Come now, Mileena, Jade. Let us go back home. Heh, I could use a bath. I have sand in places I didn't know I had places~!" Kitana giggles and pats Jade's hand and Mileena's knee.

The green and pink-themed women give a nod and soon, the three of them are heading back to the Edenian Royal Palace, heading back home.

Night falls by the time they enter their shared bedroom with its huge, pristine bathroom.

Mileena flops face down on their enormous bed while Kitana sits down next to her to gently stroke her hair. Jade smiles at this cute display before she undoes her ponytail and runs her fingers through her waist-long mane of black hair, trying to get some sand out of it along her path to the bath.

"I'll head in first, Ok? This may take some time. I have a little _too much_ sand in my hair." She explains as she steps towards the door, but before she steps through, Kitana manages to catch a glimpse of a blush on Jade's dark cheeks, along with a bit of a _look_ in Jade's eyes...a strange glance.

Kitana pokes at Mileena's cheek and the pink-themed woman turns to her "big sister". "Yeah?" She blinks twice upon seeing a sly little grin on Kitana's face.

"Come along, Mileena~" She coos and winks and she gently tugs her pink-themed beloved towards the bath, where they hear the specially-designed, imported-from-Earthrealm shower running.

On the wet tile floor of the bathroom, leading to the closed shower door past which Jade is enjoying her shower, Kitana and Mileena see sand, which is to be expected...but they also expected to see the green sling bikini that the tanned woman wore today...and the floss-and-cloth-for-a-swimsuit is nowhere to be seen.

"...ooouuu Jade Baby~!" Mileena can't help herself and she rushes forward, past a giggling Kitana, and she slides open the door to the shower...to see Jade doing a good impression of...well, to use Earthrealm language: deer caught in the headlights.

"I-It's, it's n-not what you think! I just, I, uh, err...! Curses! Oh Elder Gods, I'm so embarrassed...!" Jade starts but then gives in, knowing that "defending" herself more will only give Mileena even more ammunition to tease her with.

Jade is, in fact, wearing her sling bikini while she washes herself under the soothing warm spray of water from the three showerheads above her.

"Well, I guess you really~like it, huh Jade?" Kitana smiles sweetly and she beckons Mileena to follow her fully into the shower and the bodyguard and princess share a sweet, soothing, reassuring kiss.

"Mmm...chu...haah...it, it's a gift from you, Kitana...I love everything you give me...e-even if it's...as ridiculously skimpy as this..." Jade sighs in dismay yet she doesn't fight it when Mileena hugs her from behind, hands lovingly caressing Jade's sides, hips and thighs.

"Well, it's Ok to be kind~of silly and kinky like this now and then, especially if it's us three together! We're all~even, Jade Baby!" The pink sling bikini-clad woman coos and nuzzles Jade's cheek quite like an over-affectionate kitten.

The three women are all in the shower now as the steam starts to rise. It coats their sexy bodies clad in those bikinis as they make out and touch each other like they've never touched before. It's a beautiful, sexy, loving moment for the three ninjas. However, they decide to get out as soon as they are done helping each other wash up and such.

They get out, dry up and head toward the bedroom, with Kitana whipping out three beautiful, barely-opaque negligees, and she hands two of them, one pink and one green to Mileena and Jade.

"For all of us to wear~" Kitana holds up her own, a light blue negligee. "So we can be comfy together~"

Mileena squeals in delight, twirls around, holding the negligee to her chest. "This is the happiest day of my life~! What more can you give me, Sis?"

"Lots of love~" Kitana replies as she blows her a kiss. "Lots and lots of love~"

"You're so cheerful today," Jade says. "Even after having all that fun at the beach." She puts on the negligee.

"I'm just so happy I get to have fun!" Mileena says. "Best day ever~!" She puts on hers as well.

"I'm very glad...we could give you what you couldn't have before," Kitana says as she is last to put it on. "Now then, let's get to bed. We had a long, fun day~"

And coincidentally, Mileena lets off a cute little yawn and then, blushes with slight embarrassment, making Kitana and Jade give soft giggles.

"A little _too~_ much, I'd say," Jade quips and Mileena pouts and playfully swats her on the bum, with the green-clad woman giving a cute little "E-EEP~!" at that surprise attack on her exquisite derriere.

Kitana giggles and beckons her two beloveds to her, to their bed, with a crooked index finger.

A tug here, a playful push there, and soon, the three color-coordinated women are under the sheets, nestled together, nice and warm and comfy; Mileena right in the middle, Jade hugging her right arm to her ample, silk-clad chest, and Kitana with her arm draped over Mileena's perfect, half-covered tummy.

The pink-clad beauty gives off a soft sigh of sheer satisfaction.

"I've...seen and felt so...much beauty and joy...today...thank you Sis, Jade Baby...you two...are the best...I'm so incredibly...happy...I love you both...like...you wouldn't believe...zzzzzz..." and out like a light Mileena is, with all the excitement of today finally having caught up to her and then, dropping on her like a brick wall. Mileena is fast asleep.

Kitana and Jade share a look, a giggle, and give soft "awwwww~"'s as they gaze at the sheer serenity, bliss, and peace on Mileena's sleeping face.

Kitana gazes at her little sister's sleeping face, brushing a few strands away and she leans in to kiss her on the forehead, but not before whispering, "Sleep well, my dear little sister~"

Jade gets her turn by giving her a kiss on the cheek and after that, both snuggle close to Mileena to get more comfortable. Both Kitana and Jade's arms wrap around the pink-themed lady and they all fall fast asleep after Kitana shuts the lights off.

This was the happiest day of their lives with Mileena, and her life with her two lovers is more wonderful and sweeter than anything in the all of the realms.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey leans back in his comfy ol' arm chair, smiling like a goof** Haaaaah~ Yuri-chan, oh Yuri-chan~ You give me such wonder~ful opportunities, you never let me rest in my laurels, you always leave the door wide open for me to step in~ ;3

 **Yuri-chan** : I'm kinda surprised that you'd jump in like this, Mikey. But...I'm always happy that you do~ Though...honestly, I don't do much of this category at all, everyone.

 **Major Mikey:** Yuri-chan, how could I not want to jump in? This beauty? Jade, Mileena and Kitana, all together, happily in love? C'mon, don't be silly~ I had! to be a part of this! *O* And that's understandable. Pets Yuri-chan That's Ok. You did your best, and it shows, doesn't it, fellas~? Please, please, review if you read and enjoyed this. Ok? Favorites? Follows? Those tell us absolutely nothing. Reviews are all that counts for Yuri-chan and I. We worked su~per hard on this and we had so~much fun, fun that we hope you had while reading this~ :3

 **Yuri-chan** : Yes! Reviews count! Please enjoy this wonderful piece! It would mean a lot to us!

 **Major Mikey** : Review to let us and~the ladies here know how much you enjoyed their love and beach misadventures and~their glorious color-coordinated sling 'kinis, 'k~? Again: Yuri-chan, thank you so much for the wonder~ful, beautiful, beautiful opportunity~ Seeya'll next story, people. :3

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

 **Yuri-chan** : Have a nice day~


End file.
